Job Interview
by Bearsy-toe
Summary: Mr. Cullen, Mike Newton is here for an interview." I saw Bella eyes grew wide and she quickly ducked under my desk. "Mike is here! Edward how could you! Don't tell him I'm here!" She glared at me and I put a confused look on my face. ONE SHOT Lemon enjoy


**Hey guys! This little story was in my mind for sometimes now and it bugged the crap out of me! So here it is, a steamy one shot fic that will make you laugh? Hehe?**

Disclaimer: Twilight characters and anything related in the book belongs to Sephanie Meyers.

It was a typical day in the city of Los Angeles. My corporation is quickly at the top of the business game and life is good.

Seriously.

I have a great job, even though it's a lot of work and cause me to sleep less.

I'm also engulf with money. Loads of money. I love money. I use these to buy myself a nice penthouse which I rarely step foot in due to the fact I'm at my office majority of the time. I use these money to buy myself a sick ass car. Oh yeah, you wish you were me.

Did I tell you I'm hot? Yes I know, my arrogance is the size of Jupitar. Can't help the fact I look good in everything. I am "the" ladies man.

But, there's one thing that makes the most of my life more valuable. Better than having loads of money itself. Better than attracting majority of the female population. It happens to be my girlfriend. Yes, I Edward Cullen got himself a girlfriend while he work his ass off for the sake of his company.

Pretty wild huh? Her name is Bella Swan and the funny thing is, she works at Build a Bear for a living. That is how we first met when I need to find a present for my neice.

Don't make fun of that. My girlfriend can kick your girlfriend's butt any day! Although, she's extremely clumsy to the point she's a danger magnet.

I was busy prepping up to get ready to interview a couple of people today. The bigger my company gets, the more people I need to keep up.

I heard a knock on my door and I knew instantly it was Bella. I would know this because no one can get by my secretary. She's one tough cookie, even at her mid 50's!

I smiled when she invited herself in. Her smile really do make my day and I quickly threw a grin that she loves so much.

"Hey, I know you're busy today so I made you a big lunch. I'm worried you won't have time grabbing your own."

She puts the basket of goods on my table and walked up to my desk and gave me a quick kiss. I love how she worries about me.

"Don't worry about it. This time I'm just interviewing future employees. The quicker I can get through them all, the higher chances of getting home early."

Oh yeah, did I tell you she lives in my penthouse? You do now!

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck and sat on my lap. I immediately wrapped my arms around her petite waist.

"Great! We can have dinner together for once. I'll make sure to dress up tonight." she said it in a seductive voice, leaning in close to me. Seriously, deep down she's a vixen yet she's so innocent. It drives me crazy!

I groaned in her ears and and she giggles once more. "Bella, not here, not now. As much I want to have my ways with you right now, I'm sure it's almost time for these interviews." Having a boner right now is not cool!

She pulled me into a kiss. This time it's more intense. The way our tongue clash together. The way we explore each other. God, I love it when we kiss. How I love it when I suck her bottom lips and the way she moans as a reaction. It drives me wild when she playfully lightly bit my lips back. A simply perfect kiss.

We pulled back when the voice of my secretary came on my speaker. "Mr. Cullen, Mr. Mike Newton is here for his interview. May I send him in now?"

I saw Bella eyes grew wide and she quickly got off from my lap and ducked under my desk. "Mike is here?! Edward how could you! Don't tell him I'm here!" She glared at me and I put a confused look on my face.

Who is this Mike guy anyways? I honestly never met the guy and Bella is already mad at me that he's here? "Please send him in Rose."

As promise, I didn't utter anything that my girlfriend is secretly hiding under my desk when he walked in.

I stood up and walked to him, giving him a firm handshake. "Good morning Mr. Newton. Are you ready to be interview?"

He smiled back with pride and quickly answered, "Good morning to you too, Mr. Cullen. It's an honor to be having this interview with you."

I immediately don't like this guy. He was giving off this "I'm better than you so you better bow down to me" vibe. Only I possess this kind of vibe and it's a good vibe, unlike his!

We immediately took a seat and I could feel Bella's presence below me. I took out a thin binder of his portfolio.

"So I see you graduated at UCLA with a bachelor degree in business. Impressive." Apparently what I said must have boost his large ego by ten folds.

"Indeed sir. Top of my class with a spectacular 3.8 gpa average."

I tried so hard not to roll my eyes. Luckily I didn't because I felt a slap on my leg. Apparently she didn't like what I said.

I flip through a couple of pages and skim them over. This guy is pretty good. "Tell me about yourself Mike. Your hobbies, your interest, your personality, and why you want to be involve in my company."

Apparently he beamed at this opportunity to open his big mouth and gush how great he is. Man do I really not like him.

That's when I suddenly felt it. A small pair of hands on my belt. Shit, what is Bella planning in that head of hers.

I immediately zoned out on Newton, but I pretend that I'm listening. God I love the classical music in the background. It makes it much easier to ignore him.

I felt my belt loosened up and the zipper of my trouser being pulled down. I took a deep long breath and nod my head pretending I understood what he said.

The moment I felt her breath on my manhood, all hell broke loose as my blood travelled south and sprang it to life. I bit back a moan.

I even have to grip my desk when she yanked my pants along with my boxer off, setting my cock free.

Mike raised his eyebrow, but I nod my head once more to have him continue whatever he's saying.

Knowing the fact I'm working and my girlfriend is ready doing something dirty at the same time made me hornier more and more.

Just when things were going intense, I nearly buckle forward when I felt her licked my head. I clenched my fist tightly and furrowed my eyebrows.

Mike thought I wasn't impress, but he kept talking. I thanked the gods.

Bella slowly took me in her delicious mouth and I choked. She teased me once more by swirling her tongue around me.

Mike heard this and asked if I was okay. I nervously cleared my throat and manage to force out a "I'm fine, my saliva went through the wrong tube. Please continue."

I tried not to make any noise, but god, it's impossible with that skillful tongue of hers. When I felt her took all of me in, she sucked it like a lollipop. This cause me to jerk quite badly.

Luckily, Mike didn't see this. Although he did put on a worry look thinking I look unhappy when really I'm receiving the most awesome blowjob of my life.

She pulled back, but pulled back in, torturing my cock as I start to feel the pleasure rolling in my whole body.

I was breathing heavily and I forced myself not to pant in front of Newton. She kept the rhythm and slowly quicken the pace. I even imagine her bobbing her head as she suck the oblivion out of me.

I saw Mike stopped talking and asked if there's something wrong from the way he was presenting. I felt Bella smirked and she continue her ways with me. I shook my head no, but I couldnt control the spasm my body was doing.

Shit, I'm going to cum soon. I grip my hands even harder till they're white. My eyes darkened and I even growl.

Mike turned very afraid. He believes I am very pissed off and might punch him for giving a crappy biography himself. Boy was he so so wrong.

I growled again and I harshly bit out a "GET OUT!" to him. I was struggling to keep my body from jerking while Bella continued to torture me.

No need to be told twice, he quuckly got up and ran out the room, scared off his wit.

I started panting so badly when Bella grabbed both of my legs and took a long hard suck. She knew I was coming.

I let out a harsh groan, calling out her name in pure ecstacy as I cummed in her mouth.

I felt her swallowing it all and slowly pulled back until I heard a wet plop from her.

She got out of my desk and threw me a smirk. Victory was hers and I couldn't complain either way.

She pushed everything off my desk and she sat on top of it, taunting me once more.

Again, my prize possession sprang back to life and I pushed her down while I climbed on top of her.

I lift up her skirt and found she wasn't wearing any panties. I looked at her and she smiled. "I took them off before I attacked your belt.

I chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. "Good, less work for me." I left trails of kisses on her neck and I felt her hands on my hair as she let out a throaty moan.

At the same time, I slipped my hands under her shirt and squeeze her plump breast that I Iove so much. She mewed and pulled me up in a harsh kiss.

She pulled back and whimpered as I kissed her, leaving marks here and there, continuing playing with her breasts.

"Oh god Edward. No more, I want you in me." She was panting and moaning, pleading me for release.

I chuckled and kiss her bruised lips once more while a positioned myself. I teased her wet fold with my head and I felt her thrashing below me. God, she's so hot and wet for me, I couldn't wait to fuck her like no tomorrow. I smiled and quickly entered her, feeling her tight walls clenching my cock. God, she's so fucking tight.

We both moaned from the impact and I start pushing in and out. She threw her legs on my shoulders and I grabbed her thighs to balance as I rammed into her long and hard.

She screamed in pleasure when I found her sweet spot. Quickening my pace as I hit that spot over and over again, I felt her wall squeezing the crap out of me as she hit her orgasm. Her cries filled the room, my name rolled off her lips as I continue pounding into her. My orgasm came after a few thrust later as I spill myself into her.

Panting and listening to our heartbeat was endearing. She placed a kiss on my chest and I smiled.

"So why did you get mad when you heard about Mike?" I was really curious!

She looked at me and gave me an annoyed look. "I knew him back in high school and he happened to had the biggest crush on me. I told him I didn't see him in that way, but he wouldn't listen. He turned into a stalker and I was scared out of my wits!"

Okay hearing this made me mad. Really mad. I gathered her close to me and I growled. "Thank god I didn't hire him."

She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Good. I knew I would change your mind."

Man, I love my girlfriend.

**Ehh...I'm not too impress from the way I write. I must work on that! Definitely a good way to improve my writing skills!**

**I hope you guys like it! I was thinking about putting this as a story, but I don't know about that... anyways,**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Please?**


End file.
